


Petyr Says Roll The Dice.

by WalterWhite



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalterWhite/pseuds/WalterWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petyr likes to play games. Sometimes he wants others to win. But who does he want to win the war? Himself of course! ONESHOT/DRABBLE. R,C AND K people!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petyr Says Roll The Dice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot/drabble that I've had on FF.net for a while, but it really needed to be edited. It was originally two chapters, but it made more sense putting it in one whole. Plus there were continuity errors regarding the events what took place in the show/books. I accidentally put Ned's chapter before Cersei's, but obviously in the show Petyr and Cersei talked before Ned was killed so it didn't make sense. Hopefully, it does now and it makes a decent oneshot on my favourite ASoIaF character, the brilliant Littlefinger!

Littlefinger knew how to manipulate people, it was his speciality. He used various techniques, ranging from reverse psychology, to simply finding out what his enemies weaknesses are to aide them or destroy them. It was all a game to him. He had attempted to play 'the game' with Cersei Lannister. This resulted in him looking very foolish in front of her and her guards. However, in light of her triumph against Petyr, showing him what power really is, she did not know that she had just revealed her weakness to Lord Baelish.

_"Power is power_ "

At that moment Petyr was almost inclined to agree with her; any person would if they had multiple swords aimed at their jugular, but once the immediate threat of death had been taken away he mulled the situation over.

The Queen had unintentionally revealed her greatest weakness to the Master of Coin- power. She thirsts for it. We all do, but the Queen had appeared to take to it more obsessively than the regular man. Maybe it was because she was not a man. Being queen can have its perks and authority, but with a King that was very much alive- you get nothing.

The Lord had seen what power could do to many a man over the period of his colourful life and he knew that power defeats more men, than aide them. The Lannister chit did not take this into account, only ruling with the notion that 'power is power' and believing that if she does acquire the power she desires, that there would be no consequences.

Her family had already betrayed the Starks and judging by the talk Petyr had with Lord Stark, the Baratheon brothers already knew the truth of her infidelity with the Kingslayer and were ready to take the throne that is rightfully theirs. It was just whether or not they would come together or apart. Either way, trouble was on its way for the queen.

And on top of that, the Young Wolf was riding straight towards her for holding his father captive. What the queen had failed to realise was that defeat is the only thing that awaits her at the end of her so called 'power'.

Although she's a player in the game for now, her time will soon end. A true player knows what true power is.

**Knowledge** is power.

\--------------------------------------------

When Lord Eddard Stark began to 'trust' him to some degree, Petyr already knew how to strengthen that trust and use it to eventually bring the noble Lord to his knees.

_"Distrusting me was the wisest thing you've done since you climbed off your horse"_

When these fateful words left his mouth, he knew that Eddard was his.

The honourable Ned Stark would never believe that a man would be so bold to reveal his penchant for betrayal; no it would only make him more inclined to believe that the Master of Coin would never double cross him. That he was warning him for his own protection, that he actually had genuine concern for his wellbeing. Ned believed in seeing past his acquaintances' questionable backgrounds and giving them the benefit of the doubt. Even if he knew that they were a little more obsessed with his wife, Cat.

Honourable.

However, Petyr knew that honour would only get a man so far until his head is fitted on a spike at King's Landing. Where's the honour and nobility between men then? Lord Stark did not know how to play the game and that is why he paid dearly for his naivety- with his life. When choosing his opponents, Petyr he does not actually want them to fail and lose their lives. No. He wanted them to prevail and show him that they’re true contenders and that they were able survive the game. Stark did not heed his warning and for that it cost his life; the players never seem to take the Lord's warnings/hints seriously. That house was always pretentious and believed they were above everyone else. Petyr knew from first-hand experience how condescending a Stark could be. Ned’s dead brother, Brandon Stark had once humiliated the small lord in front of the love of his life, all in the name of ‘honour’. The honour the Stark’s had, only seemed to result in their deaths. How many more Starks would succumb to death because of their pride? Petyr did not care. Catelyn was not a Stark, not truly. She wouldn’t be as senseless as Ned to follow in his footsteps.

He genuinely liked the Stark patriarch and did not want his head to reside over King’s Landing as much as the rest of the small council did. He had tried to offer him a way out, a way to keep him and his family safe. A way to keep Cat safe. But good old dead Ned didn’t think of it like that and just had to go and reveal the truth of the Lannister’s incest, like a good little Stark. He put his nobility before his family, before her. And for that, maybe he deserved to die. He couldn’t play the game and for his insolence, there is now a war.

Petyr has faith in that someone will come along and are able to play the game of Kings, Queens and Noble men and hopefully **win.** He has hope that this person is himself.


End file.
